Wishes aren't meant to come true
by xJasmine
Summary: Zero makes a stupid wish at what he thought was a goofus wishing fountain... But what do you know? His wish comes true...! So what exactly did he wish for? Involves: Kaname, Zero, Yuuki. Oneshot. Authoress high on Chocolate.


Disclaimer: The Vampire Knights anime/manga does not belong to me.

Eh… Jade here… Not much to say… I think I'm high on chocolate… Tomorrow's my birthday, but I got my chocolate cake early today… Me plus Chocolate equals Random Fanfiction.

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK

'Be very specific when wishing!' The silver plate read.

Stare.

"Sonny, would you like to make a wish?" An elderly man dressed extravagantly in silks asked me, waving his ridiculous staff-thing around.

"Uh… No." I answer, surprised at his approach. I was just waiting for Yuuki to come out of the candy store with her chocolates, but oh boy- luck shined on me today, for there was a wishing well nearby… I could hardly contain my joy. Oh, I'm bouncing around inside in happiness…

"But sir! Wishing is a healthy part of life- without wishes and goals, you life will be pointless!" The man jumped in front of me, waving his staff/wand thing over me like a fairy godmother.

My eye twitched.

Yuuki was still inside, pondering which kind of chocolate she should buy just to _melt_ and make into chocolates of a _different shape_ for stupid Kuran Kaname.

I looked at my watch.

The old man stared at me hopefully with a half opened mouth. Creepy… I was probably his last hope for the day. The mall was going to close soon… Thus explaining his desperation… And creepiness…

I looked at my watch again.

"Fine." I say finally, and take out a coin from my pocket.

"Come this way, please, young man! Oooh! This is so exciting!" The old geezer make a sound that sounded like some gay man was being tickled, and urged me over to the grand fountain, looking lonely in the corner.

I shuddered. Well- I might as well make this grandpa happy… Before he dies, anyways…

"Huh…" I look back at the candy store. Shoot. Yuuki was paying! She absolutely _cannot_ see me doing this!

"Go on!" The old man made some kind of strange wavy motion with his overly large sleeves.

"OKAY! Hang on!" I snap at him, trying to think of some decent wish that won't make me sound retarded, even though of course I knew it wouldn't come true.

"Sheesh… Teenagers nowadays…" Mumble mumble.

"Uhhh…" I look back at the candy store through the glass. Yuuki was pulling out her money, so I'd better make this quick.

"Be specific, remember."

"OKAY! I GET IT! Uh, I wish Kaname burns Yuuki's chocolates!" I toss the coin into the fountain and watch wordlessly as it is swallowed by the water.

The old man sighed. "That was a horrible wish for such a young man. Plus you weren't specific enough…"

But I don't answer, instead I run back to the entrance of the candy store just as Yuuki emerges through the doors. Thank god she hadn't seen me hanging out with this creepy old pedophile…

I feel the old geezer's eyes on my back as me and Yuuki leave the mall just as it was about to close.

I absentmindedly wonder if he was _living_ inside the mall…

--

As I slept that night, for I was trying not to sleep in the daytime until it was impossible, I heard a loud scream in the girl's dorm.

Panicking, I run over there barefoot, recognizing the scream to be Yuuki's. There were already girls crowding outside her door, curious. Her roommate was outside too, apparently confused because she was supposedly sleeping in her bed just a moment ago.

I barge into her room and the glorious sight that was waiting for me on the other side of the doorframe made me question my sanity.

There was Kuran Kaname… Burning Yuuki's… Chocolate colored hair.

And there was Yuuki, screaming her pretty little head off, but too scared to fight back.

At this rate, she was going to be bald.

Kaname looked even happier than a fat kid in who had won a lifetime's supply of McDonald's.

Behind Kaname, I almost swore I saw the old geezer from the mall, shaking his head at me.

I walked out of the room calmly; pushed past the crowd of girls swarming outside to see what was going on… And fell back into my bed in the boy's dorm.

Not sleeping during the day _must_ be giving me hallucinations…

VKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVKVK

Thanks for reading! Write a review if you'd like. They make me go Wheee!

By the way-

People waiting for chapter 3 of the Bloody Tears fanfiction, be assured that it'll be up fairly soon- I'm pretty much done. I just need to reread the chapter and add some stuff…


End file.
